


Ice Skating

by Little_Lumy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lumy/pseuds/Little_Lumy
Summary: Bonnie doesn't know how to skate but Chica does.
Relationships: Bonnica, Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fangle implied, Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 4





	Ice Skating

Bonnie was standing at the edge of the ice rink watching Foxy and Mangle dance together while having a sudden realization that he was isolated on the spot. Everyone was enjoying the Christmas fun, whether they were indoors or outdoors, the feeling was everywhere. Honestly, Bonnie loved Christmas, he was the one who set up the tree in November after all, but he couldn’t help but just watch. Foxy and Mangle weren’t the only people skating, of course so was Chica. She was amazing at it, she could spin, jump, etc. and Bonnie would join her if it was up to him. The only issue was Bonnie couldn’t skate. To be fair he spent most of his time in his room building or mending things so he never got round to it even during Christmas. Frost bit through his Christmas penguin sweater and he decided to turn around and go indoors until he was called upon by the bird herself.  
“Hey, Bonnie, where are you going?” Bonnie turned round to see that Chica had skated to the side of the rink with her elbows leaning on the borders. Dressed up for the occasion, she was wearing a Santa hat and a Christmas sweater with a mistletoe on it. She was smiling at him and enticing him to join her in a conversation.  
“Oh, I was just gonna go eat some pizza inside…”  
“You’ve been standing here for ages and you’re just gonna go inside? You haven’t even skated yet!” Bonnie quickly looked away at the ice for a moment with a look of panic. “Hold on… do you know how to skate?”  
“WHAT? O-of course I know how to skate, I’m the master of Christmas!”  
“Then come join me.” She skid backwards towards the centre of the rink and waited. Bonnie stared at the ice a few seconds before slowly putting one blade down on the ice. He stood with his leg shaking whilst Chica slid up next to him with a smirk. “You’re the master of Christmas, are you?” He looked up at her annoyed while she just laughed.  
“Well I am sorry I’m not a professional like you.” Chica was still laughing but slightly blushed as she realised, he was watching her skate.  
“Look, just put your foot down and I’ll hold onto you okay?” She held her hand out and one second after he lifted his back leg, he fell straight into her. She was fine but was surprised by how terrified Bonnie was. Both his legs were shaking and he was staring straight at the floor gripping onto her shoulders for dear life. “Hey, woah, calm down, I won’t drop you.” He slowly tilted his body upward and pushed his legs closer together. “There you go. Now just push backwards.”  
“It’s ice! How can you push on it?”  
“It’s easy, look!” She gently pushed against the ice behind her and they both skated off to one side of the rink. Chica swung sideways and skidded to stop them from ramming into the side of the rink. “You do it.” He pushed the ice slightly and closed his eyes. Halfway across the ice he opened his eyes and smiled. He wasn’t dead. “Now skid!”  
“EXCUSE ME!?!” Chica pushed him diagonally and he skidded to a halt. “Holy Christ.” He exhaled as he spoke whilst Chica giggled.  
“Now you can do it yourself!” But the stronger grip on her shoulders told her otherwise. “It’s fine you won’t fall you’re good at it.”  
“While you’re holding me maybe!”  
“You’re safe just stay close and I’ll grab you if you fall.” Slowly but surely Bonnie let go of Chica and skated by himself around the rink.  
“Hey, I can skate!” he excitedly yelled to Chica. She smiled at him proudly and spun on the ice in front of him to show off. Bonnie watched and became embarrassed to think he was acting like a toddler in front of his crush. In a sudden boost of adrenaline, he decided he wanted to prove he could be just as cool as her and tried to spin on the ice.  
CLUNK!  
Chica stopped and looked back at the small rabbit that had fallen on the ice. She skated back over to him and stared down at him and he stared up at her.  
“Also… don’t spin on ice when you don’t know how to do it.” Holding her hand out, Bonnie grabbed it and stood up and they stared lovingly into each-other’s eyes.  
“Yeah, well I wanted to be as special as you for a few seconds.” Chica blushed and gently pushed on the ice into Bonnie’s chest and hugged him.  
“You’re even more special than I am ‘Christmas Master’” she pushed back and looked at him “Looks like my sweaters going to come in handy after all.” they pulled each-other close and kissed. Time passed slowly through reality and the world around them had no importance. They finished the kiss and slid of the ice together.  
“You want to eat a pizza?”  
“We’re finally dating and your main concern is whether we should eat pizza?”  
“To be fair I wanted one before we went skating.”  
She giggled then sighed “I love you Bonnie.”  
“I love you too Chica.”


End file.
